


Charlie

by Nightmary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctor Who References, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Good and Evil, Harry Potter References, Mark of Cain, Moondoor (Supernatural), Spoilers for Episode: s10e21
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achtung! Spoiler für die letzten Folgen der 10. Staffel. Spezifisch Folge 21. Charlie denkt nach und hat Vorahnungen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie

Irgendwie hat sie ein schlechtes Gefühl. Ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Das verdammte Buch der Verdammten kommt ihr vage vertraut vor. Verfluchte Gegenstände? Dinge, die Unheil bringen, wem auch immer sie in die Hände fallen? Ganz üble Nachricht. Dass es nützlich wirkt (um Dean von dem Kainsmal zu trennen), macht es noch gefährlicher. Es ist wie der eine Ring, die Macht, die bindet und findet und sucht und die töten kann, die ihr verfallen. Gefährlich, wie das Spielen mit der Zeit, wenn Zeitwächter beschließen, dich für die Änderung Unveränderlichens umzubringen. Und wie war das mit dem Mal? Soweit Charlie weiß, hat Dean es genauso holen müssen, wie sie nun mit dem Grimoire, das BÖSE schreit, arbeiten „müssen“. Und Charlie ist möglicherweise eine Figur aus dem Lied von Eis und Feuer, die kurz eine Hauptrolle haben darf, aber nicht auf dem Thron sitzen wird. So zumindest fühlt es sich an.

„Du bist mir ähnlich.“, lässt sich Rowena vernehmen. „Eine starke Frau, eine einsame Kindheit, die Suche nach etwas, nach jemandem. Vorsichtig, intelligent aber auch wagemutig. Fortschrittlich. Anders. Neugierig. Du wärst zu meiner Zeit sicher zur Hexe geworden oder als Hexe bezeichnet worden.“ Wenn sie nicht wäre, wer sie wäre, wenn Charlie über Hexen nicht weiß, was sie weiß... es wäre ein Kompliment. „Du hättest wahrscheinlich gebrannt.“, setzt die Hexe nach. Oh, nun Charlie hat bereits erkannt, dass ihre kleine Harry Potter-Fantasie in der Realität etwas anders aussieht. Sie weiß von Hexenverbrennungen, sie weiß, dass Hexen auch oft nicht unbedingt die Guten sind in der Welt von Sam und Dean, in die sie hineingerutscht ist. Hermine ist in Wirklichkeit anders als im Buch.

Castiel, der Engel für Charlie, den Sam hergeholt hat, unterbricht Rowenas Gedankengänge. Charlie ist ihm nicht böse. Und sie merkt, dass auch Cas nicht begeistert von Lassen-wir-Dean-nichts-hiervon-wissen ist. Sie hat die ganzen Bücher über ihre beiden quasi-Brüder gelesen und muss ihm zustimmen: Wenn einer der beiden ein Geheimnis vor dem anderen hat, z.B. versucht ihn auf diese oder jene Weise heimlich zu retten, endet es immer schlecht. Und manchmal reißt es die Leute, die den beiden wichtig sind, mit ins Verderben. Oder die, die sie zumindest näher kennen. Charlie liebt sie. Aber die Sache ist so faul wie das dunkle Haus bei Nacht, in das ein Ermittler ohne Partner eindringt und stirbt, wenn er nicht Hauptcharakter der Serie ist. Manchmal auch dann.

„Wir sollten es Dean sagen.“, meint sie zu Castiel und Rowena lacht, gebeugt über eine Schale aus Metall, gefüllt mit diversen zerriebenen Mineralien, Kräutern und symbolverzierten Knöchelchen, die vielleicht einer Ziege oder einem Schaf gehört haben (zumindest hofft Charlie das). Die Hexe hält nichts von Charlies Arbeitsmethoden, aber bisher hat auch das, was sie tut, nichts erbracht. Ein kleiner aufmerksamer Teil regt sich in ihr, der der trotz „Böse“ und „Gefährlich“ ein hohes Interesse an Magie und Hexerei hat (denn wer hat schon die Chance solche Dinge von Nahem zu sehen? (und zu überleben... böse Gedanken, Charlie... schnell fort davon)). Sie hatte mal eine Freundin, die einen Spleen für die Hexen in Britannien hatte, auch für keltische Bräuche und Druiden und nordische Gottheiten und Runen. Sie hat in Moondoor einen Stand für Kräuter und Kristalle geführt. Auch damals hat Charlie durchaus Interesse gehabt. An Liebeszaubern zum Beispiel.

Das Buch ist inzwischen eine Sammlung von jpg-Bildern auf ihrem Computer. Was ein wenig gruslig ist, aber auch ein wenig praktisch. Charlie ist ein Fan jeder modernen Technik und ihres Nutzens seit sie zum ersten mal eine Tastatur vor sich hatte, aber das Buch ist nicht nur beunruhigend sondern auch irgendwie recht abstoßend. Wobei es nicht das erste Buch ist, von dem sie gehört oder gelesen hat, das aus Menschenhaut gemacht oder mit Blut geschrieben ist. Nur ist ein fiktives Buch in einem Rollenspiel etwas gänzlich anderes als ein echtes.

Sam kommt wieder vorbei. Charlie hat ihm nichts Neues zu sagen, Rowena auch nicht. Doch die Hexe sieht zu Castiel und Sam hinüber und meint dann zu Charlie: „Hast du schon mal überlegt, dass es nur zwei Arten von Zuständen für Leute geben könnte? Die, die in diesem Moment Wissen oder Macht haben und die, die jene um jeden Preis suchen? Wen würdest du gut, wen würdest du böse nennen? Und was trifft wohl auf mich und dich und diese beiden zu? Jetzt und in der Vergangenheit?“ Sie sieht sie wieder auf eine Art und Weise an, die sie sich nicht ganz wohl in ihrer Haut fühlen lässt. Und auch wenn Charlie eigentlich versucht, die Hexe zu ignorieren, solange sie nichts Konstruktives zu sagen hat, muss sie über ihre Worte nachdenken. Sie stimmt ihnen nicht zu. Es klingt nicht ganz vollständig und es kann doch nicht wirklich so sein. Aber sie ist auch ein wenig verunsichert.

Über Gut und Böse nachzudenken ist unangenehm. Denn sie und Sam und Dean sind inzwischen doch zumindest sehr in der Grauzone gelandet. Von Castiel weiß sie, dass er einmal große Schwierigkeiten hatte. Hat? Sie ist sich nicht sicher. Auch was er tut und getan hat, lässt sich schwer zuordnen. Im Spiel ist das leichter. Deswegen unter anderem mag sie es, Abstand von der „realen“ Welt zu nehmen und in eine andere Welt einzutauchen, wo alles leicht verständlich bleibt. Das sind die Guten, das sind die Bösen. Du kämpfst, du baust, du lebst, du stirbst. Das sind deine Statistiken, das ist deine Aufgabe, das ist die Belohnung. Und im Normalfall stellt Charlie nicht in Frage, was ihre Spielfigur auf dem Bildschirm tut. Außer, um sich ihre Taktik durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

Bei einem Computerspiel ist es möglich eine Pause einzulegen, auszuschalten und sich ein Eis aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen. Im Leben kann man nur dann Pausen einlegen, wenn man das Glück hat, die Möglichkeit dazu zu finden. Seit Charlie Dean und Sam kennt, ist ihr manchmal der Gedanke gekommen, dass diese beiden keine echten Pausen kennen. Oder dass eine Pause in dem Essen und Trinken besteht, während, am Ende und nach einem Fall, bereits einen neuen Fall vor Augen.

Charlie weiß nicht, dass alle ihre bösen Ahnungen, sich in wenigen Stunden bewahrheiten werden. Sie spürt ein Gameover, doch noch würde sie nie auf die Idee kommen, dass sie tatsächlich sterben wird. Und dass sie weder die letzte fanfiction zu Ende lesen noch dem neue Film sehen wird. Auch wird sie ihr letztes Spiel nie beenden, und ihr nächstes Moondoortreffen wird nicht stattfinden. Nicht einmal endlich die Auflösung darüber, wer denn nun den eisernen Thron bekommt, den sie eher unbequem aber cool findet, wird sie erfahren.  
Das ist ihre letzte Pause. Das sind die Leute, die sie noch sieht.

„Ich fürchte“, sagt Rowena und unterbricht das Betrachten einer Ansammlung von blauen Steinen, „die Winchesters werden uns den Tod bringen. Dir und mir auf jeden Fall. Vielleicht wird der Engel irgendwie durchkommen. Aber... nun, es spielt keine Rolle. Ich habe ohnehin keine Wahl mehr. Hast du eine?“

Charlie antwortet ihr nicht.


End file.
